Harry Potter y el miembro desconocido
by Valistar26
Summary: Parodia pornográfica homosexual, heterosexual, hermafrodita y zoofílica de nuestros amigos de Hogwarts. El protagonista será un depravado Harry Potter que quiere perder la virginidad a toda costa y tendrá que valerse de todo su ingenio para conquistar el corazón de Severus Snape satisfaciendo todos sus depravados deseos.
1. El miembro desconocido

**EL MIEMBRO DESCONOCIDO DE HARRY****. Cáp. 1**

Estaba Harry en la sala común de Griffindor un día de invierno sentado delante de la chimenea tocándose el miembro desconocido y disfrutando como nunca lo había hecho antes en Howarts.

Harry estaba muy concentrado en la noble tarea de meneársela pensando en Ron, cuando de repente entró Ojoloco Moody y le dijo:  
-Harry cariño, ¿por qué haces eso tú solo...? Deja que te ayude...

Harry se quedo un poco sorprendido pues no esperaba que tal ser le ayudara a la ancestral tarea, pero como tenía miedo de que le convirtiera en sapo le dio permiso, diciendo con cara de pervertido:  
-Profesor... Yo... No sé si debiera... Pero ese ojo y esa pata de palo me pone tanto que... No sabría decirle que no, asi que adelante.

Moddy sintió una alegría muy reconfortante en su también miembro desconocido, y se puso de rodillas delante de Harry para proporcionarle a este el placer que tanta gente le había negado.

Estaban los dos tan afanados en eso, que no se dieron cuenta de que habían entrado Ron y Hermione, que ante tal escena se habían excitado tanto, que no pudieron evitar el montárselo en la alfombra de la sala común mientras les miraban. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de aquello, se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo hacia ellos y sin pensárselo ni un segundo se sentó delante de ellos para seguir tocándosela, y Moody muy ofendido ante tal desprecio a la raja que tenía por boca se levantó muy empalmado y dijo:  
-Harry, yo no me esperaba esto de ti, creía que tenías un poquito de sentido común... Me has decepcionado Harry, me has decepcionado... Yo que he usado ahora mismo contigo mis mejores artimañas y me has despreciado de esta manera... Te pondré un castigo Harry!

Y Harry, creyendo cual iba a ser el castigo, se levantó con los pantalones bajados, se inclinó dándole la espalda a Moody presentándole sus hermosas posaderas.

-No Harry, no te creas que no me tengo que contener para no hacerlo, pero creo que te gustaría demasiado y no sería un castigo... Aunque claro, a mí también me iba a gustar, así que te la meteré un ratito y luego te pondré tu castigo.- Le dijo Moddy a Harry.

Mientras Moddy penetraba a Harry, Ron y Hermione se levantaron aburridos ya de hacer siempre lo mismo y se fueron a buscar a Neville Longbottom para que les hiciera cositas en el dormitorio.

Cuando Moody terminó con Harry le dijo:  
-Ahora tu castigo Harry, por pecador y vicioso será bajar a las mazmorras a ayudar a Draco Malfoy a depilar las partes nobles del profesor Snape.

Harry muy apesadumbrado bajó hacia las mazmorras, pero en el camino, pasó por delante de un aula de la que salían ruidos muy extraños. Abrió un poco la puerta y al ver lo que pasaba esbozó una irónica sonrisa pensando: "Lo bien que se lo pasan algunos y yo castigado depilando las partes nobles de Snape". Y aunque tenía que ir a cumplir su castigo decidió mirar un ratito para animarse. En el aula estaban la profesora McGonagall en bolas tendida sobre la mesa del profesor abierta de piernas mientras Fred Wesley le lamía a la profesora su miembro desconocido. Al lado de ella y de pie se encontraba el gemelo de Fred, George, con su miembro desconocido muy erecto y en la boca de la profesora. Un poco más allá se encontraban Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, practicando el maravilloso número 69, mientras Hagrid miraba.

En ese mismo instante Harry soltó un gemido de placer y Hagrid se volvió y al verlo dijo:  
-Harry, soy un semigigante y tengo el miembro desconocido muy grande y yo solo no puedo darme todo el placer que quisiera, asique si no te importa entra y ayudame...

-Jo, Hagrid, no sabes cuanto me gustaría ayudarte a sentir ese placer que tanto nos gusta a todos, pero Moddy se ha enfadado porque no he dejado que terminara de lamerme el miembro desconocido y se ha enfadado y me impuesto de castigo ir a depilar las partes íntimas de Snape... Lo siento, lo dejamos para otro dia, ¿si?... Hagrid, te deseo...- Confeso Harry.

Y dicho esto continuo su camino hacia las mazmorras con su desconocido y descomunal miembro colgando. 


	2. El gran miembro

**EL GRAN MIEMBRO****. Cap 2**

Harry andaba por el pasillo hacia el despacho de Snape, arrastrando el desconocido y el descomunal miembro por el suelo, debido a lo largo y gordo de su virilidad, herencia de su padre, James Vidal Potter.

Cuando Harry llegó ante la puerta del despacho, entró sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta. Se cogió el miembro, y como lo tenía tan erecto, pudo abrir la puerta entornada con solo rozarla con su puntita.

Al quedar la puerta abierta, Snape vio a Harry y esbozo una placentera sonrisa que le hizo relamer sus finos y humedos labios, y sin más dijo:  
- Harry, cielo (con cara de pervertido), tengo que enseñarte mi mayor secreto. Tu virilidad lo merece. Entra y verás...

Harry, vacilando solo un momento, entró pensando "Joder, otro hombre, nunca me follaré a algo similar a una mujer, siempre me la meten y yo soy pasivo..."  
Snape se quitó su asquerosa y sucia túnica quedándose unicamente con un taparrabos, que al darse la vuelta Harry pudo comprobar que de un tanga se trataba.

- Bueno Harry, ahí va mi oscuro y tenebroso secreto que ni las pociones han podido remediar. Yo soy...

De repente se abrió la puerta de nuevo y Snape no pudo terminar de confesar su secreto. Draco Malfoy se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta totalmente denudo y con su miembro desconocido muy erecto y tapado con una funda llamada spectus condonus, dispuesto a depilar a Snape. Pero al ver a Harry se quedó paralizado y preguntó:  
- Potter, que haces tu aquí. Largate porque mi queredísimo profesor Snape y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes entre nuestras piernas.

- Que mas quisiera yo que irme, pero tengo que cumplir con un castigo que me ha impuesto Moody, Malfoy... ado- dijo Harry.

- Malfoy no te metas donde no te llaman o te las meteran todas dobladas - Dijo Snape.

- Harry largate, porque Snape me prefiere a mi porque da la casualidad de que yo soy muy flexible y tú no - Replicó Malfoy.

- Ya, pero da la casualidad de que yo tengo un gran miembro y tú no - Contestó Harry.

- Snape, tienes que elegir y rápido, ¿a quién prefieres? - Suplicó Malfoy.

- Desde luego, a Harry, porque aunque tú seas muy flexible prefiero un gran miembro... Quiero sentirlo muy dentro. - Dijo Snape.

Y entonces Draco se fue llorando al baño de Mirtlle la llorona, a ver si se la podia follar a ella, y Harry y Snape se quedaron solos en la intimidad. Snape se fue acercando lentamente a Harry, con una cara de vicioso que Harry jamás había visto, y se fue quitando lentamente el taparrabos-tanga, pero no llegó a quitárselo.  
Harry viendo lo que se avecinaba, se quitó la túnica y se bajó los pantalones, mientras se relamía para excitar a Snape.

Pero en ese momento Snape se quedó parado y muy quejosamente empezó a relatarle lo que tenía que contarle antes de la interrupción de Draco.

-Harry... Yo... Lo que te quería decir es que... No soy un hombre del todo. Aparentemente soy un machote ibérico, pero si nos centramos en mis partes nobles, no soy lo que se dice un hombre.

- Que es lo que pasa profesor. ¿La tienes pequeña? - Preguntó Harry.

- No exacatamente. Directamente es que no tengo. Lo que tengo es un miembro deconocido femenino... Dime que no te importa, por favor. - Suplicó gozoso Snape.

- ¡Oh! ¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado! Pero bueno, aunque no este acostubrado a yo meterla sino a que me la metan, haré un esfuerzo. Hoy por tí y siempre por mí. Te la meteré un rato y luego tú me lameras el miembro. Pero antes, tendré que depilarte, para que Moody no me vuelva a castigar - Contesto Harry.  
- Harry, entonces tú no estas aquí porque realmente quieras introducirme tu gran miembro desconocido, ¡solo estas aquí por un maldito castigo! Me has decepcionado Harry, me has fallado. Pues ahora no me vas a depilar, me la vas a meter un rato y luego yo te castigaré e iré a hablar con Moody para que te imponga otro castigo - Dijo muy ofendido Snape mientras pensaba que debería haber elegido al flexible aunque pequeño miembro desconocido de Draco.  
Entonces Harry se dispuso a penetrar su miembro en el miembro desconocido y femenino del profesor Snape, ¿o quizá debería llamarlo profesora?

Snape, que era virgen, cuando Harry metió su descomunal y deconocido miembro en el del Snape, este no pudo evitar llorar de dolor y sangrar como una cerda, pero al poco rato este dolor, debido al delicado tacto de Harry, que ya tenía mucha experiencia, se tranformó en un sin fin de placer.

-¡Harry! ¡Ooooooooooooooh! Harry, sique, sigue por favor, no pares, dame más, cariño, dame más, ¡damelo todo! - Gritaba Snape sin control. - Hoy nos hemos fundido en uno solo, pero mañana seremos tres, cariño, porque cansado de mi soledad, me he tomado una poción para quedarme embarazado en cuanto me la metieras y te corrieras. ¿Te has corrido, Harry?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii, profesorrrrrrrrrrr, me he corridooooooooooooo. Estoy chorreando lefa por un tubo. ¡Dios, Snape! ¡Como me he corrido! Debe ser porque yo nunca la he metido, sino que siempre he recibido - Dijo Harry, aunque luego se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al no ponerse un spectus condonus.  
Una vez hubieron terminado el acto fisico del amor, Snape dijo:  
-Harry, ahora mismo te iras a ver al director, ponle un spectus condonus y ordeñale. Luego traeme su leche en el spectus condonus y recuerda, Harry... Ponselo porque Dumbledore es un sidoso. Ya sabes Potter, ponselo pontelo.  
Y Harry se fue muy aliviado de quitarse una gran carga de encima (lefa por un tubo). Se encaminó hacia el despacho del director, pensando: "No doy abasto, tengo el culo como la bandera de japón y el miembro desconocido como un clavo ardiendo, necesito hielo". Cuando llegó a la gargola que daba al despacho, empezó a intentar recordar la última contraseña para acceder a él. Empezó a probar las más raras contraseñas que su mente perturbada pudiera crear:  
- ...Mmmm... Garganta profunda - Pero la gargola no respondió.  
- ...Mmmm... Lluvia dorada - Pero tampoco.

Harto de probar contraseñas al azar, intento decir contraseñas más lógicas pensando en lo que lo que gustaría a Dumbledore y así dijo:  
- Beso negro... - Pero ni con esas.

De pronto vió una extraña inscripción encima de la gargola que decía: "Quien quiera entrar aquí tendrá que probar una postura mortal...", y Harry recordando que a Dumbledore le daba gustirrinin el número 69 se dio cuenta y dijo pelandose el miembro y a voz y en grito...:  
- ¡SESENTA Y NUEVE MORTAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL! - Eyaculando extrepitosamente creando así una onda expansiva que hizo retroceder a la gargola dando paso a la escalera que llevaba al despacho del dire.  
Harry orgulloso de sí mismo y de su potencia sexual, subió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al despacho del dire. Todavía chorreando vio la imagen más atroz que su mente depravada podía haberse imaginado. Era Dumbledore. Dumbledore haciendo el 69 mortal con lord Voldemort, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Penetrado.

De repente dijo:  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora sé porque tienes S.I.D.A. Ese es tu castigo por penetrar al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Penetrado. Me has decepcionado Dumbledore, me has fallado. Yo que perdí contigo mi virginadad anal, que todavía tengo fisuras en el recto por aquel gran miembro que me metiste, debido a la poción de crecimiento miembral, y tú me haces esto. Me has follado Dumbledore, me has follado... 


	3. El agujero oscuros de Harry

**EL AGUJERO OSCURO DE HARRY****. Cap 3.**

Harry seguía anonadado por la terrible imagen que observaba y por el gran miembro retorcido hacia el ombligo de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Penetrado.

- Harry, no. No es lo que parece – Decía Dumbledore con la boca llena de sustancia blanca. – El me obligo, yo no quería.

- ¿Cómo que te obligue, Dumbledore? Tú me llamaste desesperado por follar con alguien. No me dejes ahora por un despenetrado (despechado xD) – Replico Voldemort.

- ¡Me da igual quien obligara a quien!, ¡el caso es que estaís haciendo un sesenta y nueve mortal sin mi! Vergüenza debiera daros practicar juegos sexuales sin el hijo del gran Vidal Potter. – Dijo Harry despenetrado.

Aunque Harry estaba muy dolido, debido a sus fisuras anales, se excito tanto que no pudo evitar meterse la varita por su agujero oscuro y darse un poco de autoplacer. Cuando sintió el temblor eyaculador en el gran miembro desconocido de Dumbledore saco su varita del agujero oscuro y de un golpe con el miembro desconocido dejo inconsciente a Voldemort en una esquina del despacho mientras el fenix Fawkes soltaba gotas de semen encima de Voldemort para reanimarle, pero una vez conseguido, Voldemort no fue a por Harry, sino que abrió la boca para dejar que el fabuloso elixir del fénix le cayera muy dentro y le chorreara por la barbilla.

Mientras tanto, Harry se acerco a Dumbledore, que estaba a punto de correrse, y sin demora le puso un spectus condonus y le agito el gran miembro hasta que el volcán estallo dejando a Dumbledore seco y semi inconsciente debido a la gran explosión de placer que acababa de tener gracias al ágil movimiento de muñeca de Harry.

Harry observo que el spectus condonus casi revienta del gran contenido y sin pensárselo dos veces se lo quito con sumo cuidado para no tocar el gran miembro enfermo del director, mientras se preguntaba para que lo querría Snape.  
Harry se dirigió presurosamente hacia las mazmorras para dar la maravillosa leche de soja a su amor secreto, Snape, sin dejar que ni una sola gota se derramara, ya que cuando una estaba a punto de caer el las relamía.

Por el camino se encontró a Hermione, que salía del baño de Mirtle la llorona, con una extraña sustancia blanca que le salía por la comisura del labio llegándole hasta la barbilla.

- Hermione se te cae la baba. – Dijo Harry sospechando que esta vez no se trataba de baba de caracol.

Hermione muy ruborizada se agarro los pechos de un descomunal y desconocido tamaño y salió corriendo.

Harry se quedo mirando por la puerta del baño, de la cual empezó a salir mucha gente, entre ellos Ron, que al ver a Harry se lanzo sobre él, poniéndolo contra la pared.

- Harry, no llores, esto te va gustar – Dijo mientras le lamía la nuca y metía su miembro desconocido por el agujero oscuro de Harry con tanta fuerza que termino por desgarrarlo del todo.

- ¿Por qué Ron? ¿Por qué? – Repetía entre sollozos Harry una y otra y otra vez. – Éramos amigos, si hubieses querido podríamos haberlo hecho con lubricante. ¡Ohhhhh, mi ojo…! ¡Del culo! – Decía Harry gritando como una loca y sujetando como si de su propia vida se tratara el spectus condonus que Snape le había pedido.

- Harry, te deseo, pero te deseo a la fuerza. Si me cedieras amablemente tu agujero oscuro, no me excitaría tanto, de ahí la violación que estoy acometiendo. – Susurró Ron al oído de Harry con voz lasciva.

Harry seguía gritando mientras Ron le violaba brutalmente en medio del pasillo, pero al ver que sus gritos no valían para nada, decidió dejarse llevar y comenzó a gemir de placer. Ron al ver que a Harry le estaba gustado paro en seco y se fue diciendo:  
- Te lo he dicho Harry, si no es por la fuerza no me pone. Ya te pillare por banda otro día y espero que la próxima vez no te guste. – Dijo Ron a Harry mientras este había estado cerca de rozar el cielo.

Harry, decepcionado y muy cachondo, continuo su camino hacia las mazmorras. Pero a medio camino se paro porque estaba muy excitado y necesitaba saciar su ansia sexual. Así que saco la varita e invoco un patronus.

- ¡Expecto patronus! – Grito Harry a punto de volverse loco a causa de su excitación.

De la varita salió un ciervo plateado con unos desmesurados cuernos, homenaje a James Vidal Potter, y sin pensárselo dos veces arremetió contra el agujero oscuro de Harry introduciéndoselos muy muy dentro.  
Harry, comenzo a gemir como un poseso.

- ¡Sigue, ciervo! ¡Sigueeeeee! ¡Métemelos muy adentro! Que no te importen mis fisuras. – Decía Harry sintiendo un placer sin igual mientras seguía sujetando el spectus condonus con la mano.

Harry estaba a punto de volver a rozar el cielo, cuando el patronus se desvaneció, dejando a Harry muy cachondo y sangrando como un autentico cerdo por el agujero oscuro.

Harry decidió que antes de entregar el spectus condonus a Snape debería pasarse por la enfermería a que le dieran unos puntos de sutura, sin imaginar lo que allí se encontraría.

Cuando llego a la enfermería llamo a la puerta y oyó una voz que sonaba muy cachonda que decía:  
- Pasa, pasa, no seas tímido.

Harry entro sangrando por su agujero oscuro y vio a la señora Pomfrey con un picardías encima de una de las camillas en una posición muy sensual y Harry pensó "¡Va a ser la segunda mujer del día!" y acto seguido se bajo los pantalones, pero esta vez no para meterla ni que se la metieran, sino para que le cosieran el agujero. Pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando la señora Pomfrey se quito el picardías con una inusitada destreza dejando al descubierto su miembro desconocido, el cual no era femenino, sino masculino.

- ¡Oh! ¡Nunca me lo habría imaginado! ¡Tu virilidad asombra! Casi tan grande como la mía – Decía Potter con voz placentera. – Pero esta vez señora… Digo, señor Pomfrey, no serás tu el que la meta, sino yo y no sin antes de que me cosas el agujero.

- Esta bien, nunca antes había conseguido sexo tan fácilmente y con un chico tan guapo como tú – Dijo la señora Pomfrey con una voz de enfermero transformista mientras cogía aguja e hilo para coserle apresuradamente.

Una vez hubo terminado, a Harry no le dio tiempo ni a levantarle porque la señora Pomfrey ya le estaba penetrando, desgarrándole el buen cosido que ya le había hecho.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? – Pregunto Harry intentando librarse pero no con mucho énfasis porque ya de todas formas le estaba gustando. 

La señora Pomfrey le dijo:  
- Harry, relájate y disfruta o lo pasaras mal porque tengo un miembro desconocido colosal.

Harry obedeció asumiendo que siempre sería pasivo.  
Y desde los campos de quidditch se podían oír los desgarradores gritos de Harry, pero de placer. 


	4. La gran orgía

**LA GRAN ORGÍA****. Cap 4.**

De repente cesaron los gritos, porque el señor Pomfrey ya estaba saciado y al poco rato avisaron a Harry desde megafonía para que fuese a jugar el primer partido de la temporada de quidditch contra Slytherin.

Snape estaba en los banquillos a la espera de que apareciera Harry con el spectus condonus lleno de leche de Dumbledore pensando: "seguro que me lo ha robado el bribonzuelo". Pero apareció Harry y se acerco a Snape con cara de pendenciero y se lo dio lanzándole un beso a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.  
Snape se enfado y dijo:

- Potter, hemos de guardar las apariencias, aquí no me vuelvas a hacer gestos obscenos y resérvalos para cuando estemos en la intimidad. – Dijo Snape gruñéndole aunque mostrándose satisfecho por el efecto que había causado en Harry.

- Lo que usted ordene, mi señor – Dijo Harry arrodillándose ante Snape dando un sutil beso al miembro desconocido de Snape sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
De pronto sonó el silbato que daba comienzo al partido y Harry se apresuro a coger su saeta de fogosa virilidad y emprendió el vuelo.

Harry miro de un lado hacia el otro buscando la snich dorada pero lo único que podía hallar eran besos de Snape que lanzaba mediante conjuros desde las gradas.

Harry ruborizado no pudo evitar perder de vista a la gran bola que lanzaba el golpeador dándole en toda la cara y haciéndole caer al suelo. Draco, al ver esta escena comenzó a reírse y hacer un calvo en plena cara de Harry y la snich al verlo fue directa al agujero oscuro de Malfoy metiéndosele muy dentro.  
Draco empezó a volar sin alas, debido a que la snich interior ya estaba agitando sus alas para darle placer… Este comenzó a dar unos gruñidos desmesurados que sacaron a Harry de su inconciencia y al ver esto se lanzo sobre Draco para sacársela metiéndole el brazo hasta el codo por el agujero oscuro de Draco, para así poder ganar el partido.

Malfoy se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pegar a Harry mientras seguía gritando de placer. Se conoce que esto excito muchísimo a los dos y al resto del publico. Entonces dejaron de pegarse y comenzaron a relamerse la cara y muy bruscamente Harry dio la vuelta a Malfoy y le empezó a lamer el agujero oscuro, dejando paso a la snich dorada para que entrara en su boca.

Luego estos empezaron a besarse y ha pasarse la snich de boca en boca. Snape al ver esto se ofendió muchísimo, se levanto de un salto y fue hacia los dos muchachos para intentar quitar a Draco de encima de Harry, pero Hagrid entendió esto como un ataque a Harry y de un salto se lanzo sobre Snape comenzando a propinarle una paliza y a meter su miembro semigigante en el desconocido miembro femenino de Snape dando paso a que el mayor secreto de Snape quedara al descubierto delante de todo el colegio. Hagrid, enfadado comenzó a darle pollazos en la cara a Snape, pero excitado, ya que nadie quería saciar su placer de semi-gigante, acabo metiéndosela por la boca y sacándosela por su agujero oscuro, a la vez que la movía de arriba abajo dándole golpes contra el suelo como si de un pincho moruno se tratara, pero Snape no podía evitar gemir de placer y al ser lo bastante largo (Snape) para el miembro de Hagrid este empezó a eyacular de forma descontrolada y como lo estaba agitando de arriba abajo, salpico a todas las gradas, creando así una gran excitación, más si era posible, que hizo que el publico bajara al campo de juego mientras el equipo de Griffindor y Slytherin seguían jugando arriba sin darse cuanta de lo que sucedía.  
Abajo cada vez había mas y mas gente que se iban quitando la ropa velozmente y dando pollazos a diestro y siniestro hasta que dichos miembros quedaban dentro de la boca de otros. Dumbledore, que era el mas listo, solo se quedo de cuclillas en la entrada al césped para que así, toda la gente que estuviera entrando al campo de quidditch le propinara penetraciones. En esto apareció Voldemort también, que tras propinarle una penetración a Dumbledore, fue corriendo hacia Harry para follárselo como había intentado hacia 15 años causando la muerte de sus padres, para nada, porque no logro follárselo. Pero tampoco lo consiguió, porque Draco, celoso le propino un pollazo sacándole un ojo y Voldemort se agacho para recogerlo pero Neville Lombotton, que estaba muy atento y que era virgen, aprovecho la oportunidad y le penetro brutalmente por su agujero oscuro haciendo que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Penetrado se pusiera a llorar porque no estaba haciendo honor a su nombre a la vez que se relamía del gusto con los ojos en blanco del desmesurado placer que estaba sintiendo.

Por otra parte se encontraban muy afanados Fred Weasley, Ron, George, Cedric y Percy, creando un círculo para penetrarse por el agujero oscuro sincronizadamente por este orden y en el centro se encontraban Ginny y Hermione haciendo un sesenta y nueve mortal.

Mientras tanto, a los jugadores de quidditch, que seguían jugando, les dio por mirar hacia abajo debido a los grandes gritos que venían desde el suelo, y pudieron avistar apesadumbrados, ya que ellos no estaban participando en ella, una gran orgía. Sin más preámbulo, en vez de lamentarse, se sacaron sus miembros y empezaron a pajearse mientras sus escobas vibraban y les daban más placer.

La gente comenzó a notar que caían gotas del cielo y cuando miraron hacia arriba pudieron comprobar que de semen se trataba. Acto seguido todos se tumbaron boca arriba con las bocas abiertas para intentar tragar la mayor cantidad posible del fabuloso elixir, pero Harry se escapo, se metió la snich por el culo y remontando el vuelo subió para beber más que nadie.

De repente apareció Fudge amonestando a todos los que estaban participando en la orgía, dando fin así a dicha bacanal.

Fudge puso fin a la orgía, porque el quería colaborar sediento de sexo, pero no podía porque su miembro desconocido era tan minúsculo que sería incapaz y no iba a consentir que los demás disfrutaran mientras él no pudiera…


	5. El secuestro

**EL SECUESTRO****. Cap 5.**

****Harry se sacó la snich del agujero oscuro y bajo en picado al campo de juego dándose un golpe en el miembro desconocido porque cayó boca abajo, pero al girarse para consolarse su miembro, un palo se le metió por el agujero oscuro y empezó a gemir de placer y a mover el palo de arriba abajo para así poder alcanzar el punto G, pero empezó a dolerle mucho porque tenía el cosido desgarrado otra vez.

La gente empezó a marcharse porque Fudge les echó y se quedó Harry sólo en el campo con su palo incrustado en el recto. Fudge se acercó a él, se lo sacó violentamente y le penetro su micro miembro… Harry sin darse cuenta de que Fudge le estaba violando; ya que no sentía ni un ápice de placer, se levantó e intento subirse los pantalones, pero una mano le dio un cachete en el culo.

- Maloooooo, ¿no ves que estoy introduciendo mi miembro desconocido en tu agujero oscuro? – Dijo el mini-ministro con voz de pito- ¿Por qué a nadie te resistes y a mi si? ¡Hijo de James Vidal y Lily LaPiedra tenías que ser! Eres un calienta miembros, te estabas metiendo el palo para excitarme y ahora que lo has conseguido me desprecias. Niño malo, niño malo ¡te tendré que castigar! – Le dijo dándole más cachetes en el culo y lamiéndole el recto.

- Pero señor ministro ¿Qué pretendes con eso que haces llamar miembro...? Pero si es insignificante, yo necesito uno colosal y grande. Pretendías manchar el nombre de la familia, Vidal LaPiedra Potter – Dijo Harry imitando su voz de pito.

Fudge, el acento de Harry se lo tomo como una ofensa y dando un giro que parecía de un gay en potencia se fue dando grandes zancadas y meneándose el miembro a la vez que decía:  
- Ya te despreciaré yo cuando mi miembro sea el más grande del MUNDOOOOOO. Porque algún día lo será, Potter, algún día lo será y vendrás a buscarme.  
- No lo creo, señor ministro, no lo creo – Dijo Potter agarrando su virilidad en pos de presumir de ella.

Harry se quedó sólo y esta vez; después de mucho tiempo, consiguió levantarse los pantalones. Se dirigió a la más alta torre para ir a clases de adivinación, pensando que sería genial meterse dicha torre por el culo… Pero al pensar en la profesora Trelawney se le quitaron las ganas de hacer eso pensando que si algún día se metiera la torre, seguramente ella estaría dentro. Por el camino apareció Snape de la nada mientras Harry apesadumbrado y muy celoso veía que de su boca salía su sustancia blanquecina favorita.

- ¿Con quién me has engañado? Profesor, me juraste haciendo un pacto de lefa que me serías fiel para toda la vida… Y me haces esto… Me has follado, me has follado… - Dijo Harry mientras loco de deseo le relamía a Snape el chorrete que salía de su boca.

- ¡Oh! Potter...Siento lo que voy hacer, pero no me queda más remedio. – Y acto seguido le dio un porrazo en la cabeza que dejo inconsciente y tirado en el suelo… Snape le secuestró para tenerlo solo para él, pues estaba harto de que al ser un chico tan deseado, todos le intentaran penetrar y despenetrar y de que hasta sus mejores amigos le violaran.

Snape se lo llevo a rastras hacia las mazmorras pensando: "¿Cómo puede ser tan guapo este bastardo? Esa cicatriz… Mmmmm, la lamería hasta borrársela."

Cuando hubo llegado a su mazmorra con el cuerpo sudoroso de Harry en volandas se puso a oler todo su cuerpo… "Mmmm feromonas a borbotones grrrr".

De pronto Snape saco un hechizo de sus partes más íntimas y se lo echó a Harry por el agujero oscuro. Acto seguido Harry como poseído se despertó con el miembro desconocido brutalmente erecto y se abalanzó a Snape gritando:  
- TE DESEO MI SEÑOR TENEBROSO, TE DESEO. Solamente me gusta dormir para con suerte poder soñar con vos mi amo y señor… - Decía lascivamente mientras se relamía el labio con sorprendente efusividad mientras dejaba hilillos de baba colgando por su barbilla.

Snape enfurecido le pegó un tortazo a Harry en la cara como nunca otro le habían dado.  
- Mírame idiota, soy tu golondrina, es que no me haces caso. Ahora el que me es infiel eres tú, desear a otros hombres en sueños es peor que dejarte penetrar por ellos. – Decía Severus mientras lloraba en el hombro de Harry Potter.  
- Anda mujer, no te pongas así si sabes que te qui… - No termino la frase ya que Snape le interrumpió grotescamente.  
- ¿Cómo que mujer? Harry ahí te equivocas seriamente.  
- Bueno… Si tener un miembro femenino es no ser mujer, pues vale… Eres todo un machote. – Dijo Harry con sorna.

De pronto sucedió algo inesperado, Snape se despojó de su taparrabos de leopardo y se quedó completamente como Dios no lo trajo al mundo. Harry no pudo evitar enrojecer mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta y sonreía como un tonto. ¡SNAPE ERA UN HOMBRE! Y con un miembro desconocido colosal.  
- Mira, Vidal Potter, ya quisieras tú tenerla como yo. – Presumía Snape mientras daba vueltas sobre si contento de tener un miembro que colgara y le rodeara tres veces su propio cuerpo y VERTICALMENTE.

- Por fa, por fa, déjame chuparla, solo la puntita. – Rogaba Harry arrodillado con la boca abierta y los ojos en blancos de puro placer. – Un momento – Espabiló Harry - ¿Cómo demonios lo has hecho?... ¿Acaso la leche enferma de Dumbledore tiene poderes?

- ¡Ahhh! Eso no es de tu incumbencia amor. – Decía Severus haciéndose el interesante.- Aunque ya que te veo tan interesado te diré que no, que esto no es por la leche del director. De eso ya te enterarás en su momento.

-Pero cariño - dijo de repente Harry apesadumbrado - ¿No se supone que habías hecho que me corriera dentro de ti para tener un hijo conmigo? No entiendo nada Snape, ¡qué líos te traes! - Gritaba Harry ofuscado, y excitado, porque Harry siempre estaba excitado.

-Lo se Harry, tenía que elegir entre despojarme del bebé o despojarme de mi miembro desconocido femenino. Y elegí despojarme del bebé, porque necesito este gran miembro para triunfar en la vida. En Hogwarts si no metes no eres nadie, y mucho menos si aparentemente eres un hombre pero en la intimidad no puedes serlo. ¡Ahora seré él que más folle de Hogwarts!

Harry, al oír esas palabras, se excito muchísimo, mas si era posible de lo que ya estaba, y se lanzó sobre Snape, le dio la vuelta bruscamente y le empezó a propinar pollazos.

Snape, se enfadó muchísimo, se apartó de un salto y le dijo muy ofendido:

-Harry, ¿tú crees que yo me he puesto este pedazo de miembro para poner el agujero oscuro? ¿Crees que te he secuestrado en una de mis mazmorras para que 'TÚ' me des por detrás? No Harry, no te confundas, vete quitándote los pantalones y ponte a cuatro patas que vamos a gozar como dos perras.

A Harry le dio bastante miedo, no por el secuestro, sino porque sabía cómo tenia todavía de destrozado su agujero oscuro y sabía que le haría mucho daño.

- Snape, cariño, no te creas que no quiero que me revientes con ese miembro colosal, pero déjame ir a ver al señor Pomfrey para que me arregle esto y poder disfrutar contigo.

-Señor Pomfrey - dijo Snape recalcando la palabra "señor" - ¿De qué hablas Harry? - Harry se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al revelar el también secreto del miembro del enfermero transformista. Pero Snape le interrumpió en sus pensamientos.-No importa cariño, no vas a ir a ningún lado, no volverás a salir de aquí, y cada noche yo vendré a hacerte feliz...

Snape soltó una carcajada descomunal que resonó por todo el castillo y a Harry se le pusieron los pelos de punta, no sabía si de miedo ante tal escena o de que cada vez estaba más cachondo.


End file.
